


A Trip to Brooklyn

by Crazier_Than_You



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine's a mixture of Jack Kelly and Davey, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sebastian's Spot Conlon, Slight Flirting, newsies au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazier_Than_You/pseuds/Crazier_Than_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine knows that if they want to win the strike, they're gonna need help from the leader of Brooklyn— Sebastian Smythe</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> Something that hit me while I was doing laundry. I wanted Sebastian to be a tough Newsie, but I wanted Blaine to be tough too. I might do a second part where Brooklyn actually helps with the strike, but I'm not sure. Hope y'all like it!

Blaine never liked going to Brooklyn. The boys were rude, the place was a mess, and the leader— well, if there was one thing that infuriated him, it was dealing with the cocky asshole that lead the Brooklyn newsies. But he knew that if they wanted to succeed with their strike, they needed him on their side. He was sneaky, clever, a natural born leader, and he fought dirty, and Manhattan needed all the help they could get. If anyone could help them take down Pulitzer, it was him. So he swallowed his pride and made his way over to where he knew the other boy liked to hang out.

“Well, well, well. If it ain’t the leader of the strike himself!” Sebastian Smythe jumped down from his perch on the bridge and made his way closer to Blaine. “And to what do we owe this pleasure?” Blaine took a breath. None of this would work if he was rude to Sebastian right off the bat. Once he had calmed down a little, he addressed the other boy.

“Sebastian, I think you know why I’m here.” He said, trying not to flinch as the other boy approached him. “Ah, yes. You’ve come to ask big, bad Brooklyn to help with your little strike.” He smirked as he stepped into Blaine’s personal space, loving the fact that he held all the power. “And what do I get out of it?”

Blaine huffed. Brooklyn always wanted something. “You get better working conditions for one. I could also probably swing for a couple of Manhattan selling spots for your boys. Maybe we could even team up— you and I. We could sell twice as much together.” When Sebastian didn’t look convinced, he resorted to begging. “Come on, Sebastian! We need your help! You know we don’t stand a chance without Brooklyn. Everyone else is looking to you. The biggest baddie of them all. Just help us out this once.”

Sebastian cocked his head at the shorter boy. “Alright, Anderson. Because it’s pretty cute when you beg, we’ll help.” He smiled as a blush spread across Blaine’s cheeks. “Thank you so much, Seb-” Sebastian cut him off with a raised eyebrow. “Before we do anything, I need to see how your boys do in a fight.” Blaine looked shocked. “What do you mean a fight?”

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed. “You think Pulitzer’s just gonna lie down and let you fuck him up the ass? He’s gonna set every cop in the city on you, Blainey boy. And they'll be allowed to use any weapon they want. They might even drag a few of you back to the Refuge." Blaine felt himself go pale at the thought. "If that happens, and you guys go runnin’, Brooklyn doesn’t stand a chance. As soon as I see your boys kick ass in a fight, I’ll help.” Blaine looked troubled, but he knew it was the best he was gonna get for now, so he agreed. He’d show Sebastian just how good his boys were at fighting.

As he turned to go, Sebastian called to him. “Oh, and Blaine? If you wanted to sell with me, all you had to do was ask.” Blaine kept walking, feeling the blush threaten to overtake his cheeks at the implications in the other boy’s voice. “And if you ever want to get to know the more… _intimate_ inner workings of Brooklyn, you know where to find me.” Blaine whirled around to catch the other boy’s trademark smirk stretched across his face. Come to think about it, Sebastian wasn’t all that bad, and Blaine would love the chance to wipe that smirk off his face.

He smiled back. “I might just take you up on that offer, Smythe. Tonight, after my boys prove what they’re really like in a fight perhaps?” Sebastian’s warm laugh followed him all the way back to Manhattan.


End file.
